


Some things never change

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ling x Edward, M/M, My first fic on Archive of Our Own, No seriously I have no idea what I'm doing, One-Shot, Please Review, Sad Ling, Sad funerals, This couple is adorable, already mentioned relationships, angry edward, i dunno what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling, and basically everyone else, thinks that Edward had died on a mission he went to alone in Drachma. However, I guess you could say that some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my first story on AO3. And it was a Fullmetal Alchemist one-shot! Great start if you ask me :p. I actually got an account for AO3 for this story. It seemed a bit out of place for Fanfiction.net. Which is probably my favorite website of all time...help...Anyway, on with the story!

Ling remembered his death like it was yesterday. It was October 3rd, it just had to be that day, that fucking day. Ran Fan had come to him with important news. It’s been four months since Edward had went on a dangerous mission without his brother. And he was declared dead.

Ling had denied it at first. Laughing and talking about it was impossible for him to die on a mission away from his home. But eventually, there was a funeral and Ling had finally realised that his darling Edward, the man he loved so much, was dead.

Ling didn’t cry though, he just stared at his coffin and the picture that was placed on it. It was of him smiling brightly in front of a fancy resturaunt. Edward wouldn’t want him to cry, he knew he hated it when his friends and family cried. And everyone else attending his funeral seemed to think the same.

Even Winry, who was on the brink of tears, didn’t cry. “I made him a promise that I wouldn’t cry tears of sadness…” she stated ,”So I’m not going to.” Even Alphonse, who had his body back for a couple of years, didn’t cry. No one, except for Ling, said much during the entire event. Izumi though, had given them quite an ear-full of how much Edward was like family to her.

After the funeral, Ling asked for a mini version of the picture on Edward’s coffin to keep as a reminder of his death. October 3rd was a horrible day for Edward. And it became twice as horrible for Alphonse and just as horrible to just about all of Edward’s loved ones.

Once he returned to the castle, he was holding the tiny picture in his hand. One of the people working in the castle, who was a janitor, stole a glance of the photo. “So, this is Edward Elric, famous Hero of the People, the Fullmetal Alchemist...a dog of the military,” he said and Ling nodded sadly.

The janitor chuckled a bit. “I thought he would be, I dunno, taller or something.” Ling chuckled slightly. “Yeah, he is quite short, isn’t he?” he said ,’Oh God, if Edward were here he would skin me alive,’ he thought and he shared a hearty laugh with the janitor.

Several years later

Ling was doing paperwork at his desk and he looked at Edward’s photo that was sitting on the corner on the desk for just about five years. He smiled softly at the little picture. But the little smile faded once Ran Fan had burst into the room. “Young Lord!” she yelled to get his attention. She was panting heavily. She had clearly been running to him.

“You have a visitor.” she moved to the side and Ling gasped. Standing there was a young male with golden hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a red coat with a Flamel sign sewn onto the back. He also had dirty gloves. He was wearing leather pants and black combat boots,

His whole attire seemed worn and ripped. His hair was messy and it turned into an almost sandish brown. His bright red coat turned into a deep brown and he looked malnourished and dirty. Like he hadn’t showered for years. He was almost unrecognizable.If it weren’t for those golden eyes that no one could replicate. He would’ve killed him for impersonating his Edward. “Edward...I-I-I thought you were...dead!” he stammered and a furious Edward walked over to him.

Ling smiled a smile that only Edward could induce. But his happy and hope-filled face quickly fell and he felt nothing but pain. The reason for this change was because Edward had hit him on the head with a fan that Ran Fan had given him a long time ago as a gift.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HYPER ULTRA MEGA PIPSQUEAK?! HUH?! I BET I WOULD BE TALLER IF I WAS THE EMPEROR OF XING IF YOU ASK ME!” he yelled so loud that Amestris could probably hear him. He then proceeded to storm out of the castle. Leaving a dumbfounded Ling. Who then put on a smirk.

"I guess some things never change."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did well...I don’t really know the standards or reputation of AO3. I don’t even know if I should call it AO3. Please tell me if I did anything wrong. I want to learn the ways of this new, mysterious website.


End file.
